


John's birthday

by Cheyanne614



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Birthday, Dinner, M/M, Sex, Smut, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 15:15:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3982861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheyanne614/pseuds/Cheyanne614
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock tries to find a way to make John's birthday special. Smut ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	John's birthday

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a quick little thing I wrote since today is my birthday and I was in a birthday kind of mood! I hope you guys enjoy it!

Today was John's birthday. He and Sherlock had been together for 8 months 4 hours and 15 seconds give or take a few. Birthdays had never really been sherlocks devision, he never knew what to get or what to say. To be completely honest he never understood why people celebrate their birthday just because it was the day they were born. It was still an ordinary day. He sat down on the sofa and began to think of things John may like. Microscope? No that was him. Flowers? Definitely not. Dinner? Yes, but how could he make that special? They ate at Angelos nearly 3 times a week and it could get boring. Sex? Of course, John never seemed to get enough, but that shouldn't really be counted as a gift. He furrowed his eye brows and continued to think.

 

It was currently somewhere around 3 in the morning, John was asleep in their bedroom. Sherlock had left after that nights events because he couldn't sleep and his constant turning kept waking John.

 

********

(That morning)

John made his way over to the couch, where Sherlock was still sitting and placed his mug of tea on the table. Sherlock shook his head snapping out of whatever he was thinking about. 

" morning, love. Did you get any sleep?" John asked placing a kiss to sherlocks temple.

He shook his head no, " happy birthday." John smiled and opened his mouth to thank him, but was ft short when Sherlock pressed a chaste kiss to his lips. The kiss began to build more passion as the seconds passed and Sherlock crawled on top of him. 

"Sherlock, I can't right now. I'll be late for work."

Sherlock frowned and began to retreat off of his boyfriend. 

"But I do want to, we will just have to wait until later."

Sherlock nodded and took a sip of tea John's tea, " what would you like to do after you get off work?"

"I don't know, it doesn't really matter. I've got to go get ready."

" or you could just stay here with me all day and we can watch crap television until I kiss your neck and you get distracted, then go make love in the bedroom."

John chuckled a little bit and walked over to kiss sherlock once more, " nothing sounds better, but I really do have to work."

 

After John left, Sherlock began to make arrangements for tonight. Anyone who knew John Watson knows he is a hopeless romantic. Sherlock referred to the Internet for a few ideas on ways to decorate the bedroom for when they returned from dinner. 

 

"Ms.Hudson!" He yelled out and heard her start up the steps.

"Is something wrong dear?"

"No, I was wondering if you had any little candles? Or room scent-y thingies."

"Sherlock I am not letting you use my good candles for some experiment."

"It's not for an experiment, it's for John."

"For John?"

"Yes it's his birthday and after I take him to dinner I would like the flat to look nice, specifically the bedroom."

"Oh, how lovely. I'll go get those candles."

Ms.Hudson returned moments later with a cluster of small white candles with sliver lining. " thank you, your a dear."

" enjoy your night! And please do keep it down a bit. Mrs.turner next door keeps mentioning you all at our crochet meets."

 

By this time Sherlock had stopped listening and ms.Hudson had got the hint and gone back downstairs to 221A.

Sherlock still had no idea where he was going to take John to dinner. He can't cook to save his life and didn't want to ask ms.Hudson. Sherlock took out his phone to text John.

 

What kind of food are you in the mood for tonight?- SH

It was nearly 11:30, John would be on his lunch break. The reply came moments later.

Not sure, maybe Thai?-JW

Alright, I miss you.-SH

I miss you too, love. I'll be home soon.-JW

Sherlock left it at that and texted Mycroft.

 

What is a really nice Thai restaurant within 45 minutes of my flat?- SH 

Pad Thai, it's 32 minutes by cab. Very nice, I have my meetings there sometimes. Why? Have plans to take your little doctor out for his birthday?-MH

As a matter a fact I do. You assistance is appreciated. Good day.-SH 

*******************

John arrived home at 5:30 and Sherlock met him at the door with a kiss. 

" we have dinner reservations at 7:30, wear something nice."

 

"Where are we going?"

" A nice Thai restaurant Mycroft recommend. That is if your still in the mood for Thai?"

"I am. I'll go get ready then."

John came from upstairs in black dress pants and a deep red button down. Sherlock was in a dark purple button down and left an extra button open than normal, along with black dress pants. He was holding a nicely wrapped package and handed to John.

"Happy birthday."

John smiled and thanked him once more. He gently removed the ribbon and paper, his mouth dropped at what was inside. Inside was the last family photo his family ever took, before his parents were killed in a car accident. The picture was now placed in a beautiful black frame with the date engraved on the back.

John had been silent for a moment and Sherlock began to be nervous. " do you like it? If not I can-"

"Yes Sherlock, of course I love it. Thank you so much." John replied gently setting the picture on the table before hugging his lover and placing a quick kiss to his cheek. He hadn't noticed but a few tears had spilled over his eyes and Sherlock wiped them away. 

"Come on sweetheart, we have reservations." 

John smiled at the pet name, Sherlock never used them unless he was feel particularly overwhelmed with emotion. He took sherlocks hand and they went outside to hail a cab.

 

Dinner went by well and Sherlock and John were getting anxious to get home. Sherlock and slid his hand onto John's thigh and slowly started working his way up and then back. John and leaned over and kissed sherlocks neck grazing his teeth across. They got odd look from the driver every few minutes when one of them couldn't hold In a moan. 

When they arrived at the door to 221b Sherlock was fighting to unlock the door fast enough. Once they finally were inside John pushed Sherlock against the door and started sucking on his neck while Sherlock ran his hands over John's body. 

 

"Let's go upstairs, wouldn't want to give ms.Hudson and eyeful."

They moved upstairs trying not to break from each other except when essential. Sherlock pushed John into their bedroom and started to unbutton John's shirt. They slowly undressed one another and finally Sherlock pushed John down on the bed and crawled on top of him. His passionately kissed him before leaving a trail of kissed over his neck then chest, stomach, and hips before he teased John already half had cock with the tip of him tongue. He slowly took him into his mouth and lick the underside of his cock, moaning around him.

"Oh god, Sherlock. Don't stop." John felt Sherlock smile around him and sucked harder before pulling off with pop.

"John, I want you to fuck me into this mattress."

"Oh god yes."

Sherlock laid down on his back while John got the lube from the bedside table. John went to spread the slick on his fingers but Sherlock spoke up, " I prepared my self earlier when I was cleaning."

"You may have tightened up, I don't want to hurt you."

" I promise you won't, I'll tell you if it hurts." 

"Okay"

John lubed up his cock and sherlocks entrance and lined himself up. John slowly pushed in and they both sighed. John thrusts in slowly at first taking in the feeling while slowly stroking sherlock. The feeling got to much and he sped up hitting sherlocks prostate with every thrust. 

"John, I'm so close!"

 

"I know me to"

 

Sherlock came over John's hand and his stomach and chest. Moments later John came to a stand still and shot his cum into Sherlock. 

He rolled over to sherlocks side and leaned over, kissing him. 

"John, i love you."

John's eyes shot open and he looked over at the man next to him longingly, " you've never said that to me before. I love you too, so much"

"Have you had a good birthday?"

"the best I've ever had."

"Goodnight John. I love you."

"I love you."

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a quick little thing I wrote since today is my birthday and I was in a birthday kind of mood! I hope you guys enjoy it!


End file.
